


Help

by otakuwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuwriter/pseuds/otakuwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider, and you've been fighting with your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Just let me know if you want to see anything else from me. i'll post when I have ideas. or when I have a request.   
> Thanks!   
> ~OtakuWriter

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you have been fighting with your boyfriend. It's been reoccurring more often then usual. To you it was an annoyance, but now it's horribly out of hand.  
"Jake quit it! There is nothing wrong with me today! I wan in the middle of getting the spare room cleared out like you asked." You shouted across the apartment.  
"I had asked you to do it three weeks ago!" Jake screamed, his accent sounding thicker than usual. 

You were sitting in the spare bedroom that used to be only for storage space, you had cleared the shelves and dusted them, just as Jake asked.   
You thought aloud to yourself, 'Hasn't Jake been taking this cleaning thing to a whole new level of insane. The two of us rarely have guests anymore.' You sighed as you continued to clean. you soon come to a realization that is has become silent in the last few hours of your grumbling and working in this room.

You decided to check on Jake. You walked back to the master bedroom that you shared with him. The door was shut. Jake never shut the door unless the two of you were out gallivanting, buying groceries, visiting what was left of your friends and families, or the two of you are in there. You knocked on the door maybe it was blown shut by an open window. There was no response to your knock. You were starting to get nervous.

"Jake? Are you in there?" You tried to call through the door. The response you received back was silence. This made you worry more than you think you should. The next thing you know you're swinging the door open as if you wanted to remove it from the hinges. There you saw one of the most heart breaking scenes. 

 

Your name is Jake English and you have just been caught bleeding. This is a time to panic. All you can see is a blur of white and yellow coming at you.   
"D-D-Dirk! What are you doing in here I thought you were cleaning the spare bed-" before you can finish your sentence you are grasped tightly by Dirk.  
He pulls you close before asking you questions. The first one to come out of his mouth was "Why, Jake, Why?"   
You struggle to release words from your mouth. It's as if your voice is caught in your throat. You want him to leave, but you can't for him to let you go.   
"I-I-I was just feeling the pressure. I didn't like it!" You stuttered out in fear of being told off or something stupid, you were not prepared for what your significant other was about to say. Dirk pulled you close as he tugged your arm out slowly and softly examining each of your self-inflicted marks, some new, some old, and the ones that were just beginning to bleed. "Why did you start this? When did you start this? Am I the cause behind it? Tell me Jake please." Your blonde counterpart actually sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Crying the thought of him crying was so taboo, you remembered only one time when he cried. You tried to separate from Dirk's grasp, you fail. 

You held onto Jake for dear life, he was really all you had left. You could feel his pulse spike when you held him tightly. "Jake, I don't want you to be hurting. Just tell me what kind of pressure you've been under." He broke down and began to cry like a baby. "I just keep remembering all of the pain from that damnable game. I wake up from nightmares that it might not even be over. I thought that if I felt real pain... t-t-that it would make me better. I guess It didn't work that well did it?" Jake confessed tears streaked his reddened face, the salty tears staining his glasses as he hicced and cried more. All you could think of was to hug him, pad his hair bad, tell him how much you loved him and how much he means to you. Jake looked at you unbelieving of you. The only thought that crossed your mind was to kiss the marks that hatched across Jake's once totally flawless skin. As your lips grazed Jake's skin, he jumped. You continued to kiss everyone of his scars new and old until you decided to give him a real kiss. He deserved it after all that he had already put himself through. You felt his body jolt against your lips, his pulse quickened but he soon relaxed. 

Your name is Jake Strider and you a happy that you let Dirk help you through the situation you created for yourself. You can never forget that you had done it, you will always see the scars that you inflicted. But you always wake up to Dirk. The memory of him saving you will always stand. You know for a fact that Dirk will always help you no matter the situation or secret, he just wants you safe in his arms at the end of the day.


End file.
